Secret Revealed
by Dee Saylors
Summary: Lance's cousin reveals her secret crush through a letter. (Denise's profile is in my bio thingy.) KurtOC, Lancitty, Tabitro. Rating may change later. Was originally going to be a one shot, but I've decided to make it a chappie story.
1. You've Got Mail

Charles Xavier continued to inspect the envelope he held in his hands. He sat behind his desk, awaiting Hanks return. Hank had gone to retrieve Kurt, since the letter was addressed to the German mutant. Normally, he would give the students their mail to read in privacy, but there was no return address on the envelope. This disturbed Xavier. He looked as he heard Hank entered, followed by Kurt.  
"Vhat is it, Professor? Am I in trouble?"  
"No, Kurt. A letter came for you today. My only concern is that it has no return address."  
Xavier outstretched his left hand, the letter gripped loosely in his fingers. Kurt took the letter from Xavier, sitting in a chair near Xavier's desk. He carefully opened it, pulling out alight blue piece of paper afterwards. He began reading out loud.  
"'Dear Kurt,  
By now, you're probably wondering who this is. I mean, hardly anyone writes letters without giving a return address. The thing is, if I had put a return address, you would've figured it out. I guess I'm not ready for you to know who I am.  
Anyways, on to the reason I'm writing to ya. Ya see, I could just as easily walk up to you in school and tell ya. Okay, maybe I couldn't, due to my shyness. People who know me don't see me as shy, but around you, I am.  
Well, I know that people call you a demon. I overheard Scott and Kitty discussing it one day. I just wanted to tell you, you aren't. You're more of an angel than you are a demon. You're always there for your friends and you help those who need it. You're sweet, caring, funny, and lovable. You're Kurt. I guess that what makes you so perfect in my eyes. I know you don't really like the way you look, but I do. In fact, I love it. I love your pointy elf ears, your blue furriness, your tail, even your cute lil' accent. To put it plain and simple, I love you. So, for that reason, I ask you this. If you ever find out who I am, or I one day confess, don't hide from me. Never hide from me. You'll never have to.  
Love You Always,  
You're Friend."  
Kurt looked up at the Professor and then to Hank. Both were smiling slightly. He looked back towards the blue paper he held in his hands.  
"I vonder vho vrote zis," he stated, studying the handwriting.  
"Well, since there is no return address, we may never know.'  
"Now Hank, I'm sure that we'll find out in due time."  
Kurt opened his mouth to say something when Kitty phased through the door. "Like, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, like, can I go out tonight?"  
"With Lance, I presume," Xavier asked.  
Kitty blushed. "Like, yeah." She walked up to stand beside the chair Kurt sat in. "Please! I, like, promise to be back before eleven."  
Xavier nodded. "Very well then. Eleven it is. Do have fun."  
Kitty squealed, turning to leave when something caught her eye. She stopped to stare at the paper before smiling.  
"So, like, that's what she was writing? Well, gotta go!" With that, she phased through the floor before they could question her.  
"Man! Keety knows and she's not going to tell me!"  
"Calm down Kurt."  
"Well, pardon my abrupt departure, but I have to return to my lab," Hank said, heading for the door. He opened it to find Evan and Rogue standing there. He just walked past them, heading for his lab. They both entered Xavier's office.  
"What ain't Kitty tellin' yah?" Rogue asked in her Mississippi accent.  
"Nozing!" Kurt stuttered, hiding the letter behind him. Unfortunately, Evan saw it before it was hidden.  
"Is that blue paper, man?"  
Kurt sighed. "Ja. Someone vrote me a letter. I don't know vho it is zough." He handed Rogue the letter, letting her and Evan read it.  
"Blue papah? Theh only persahn Ah know who wrahtes on blue papah is...," Rogue abruptly caught herself.  
Evan looked at Rogue confused, before it sunk in. He'd also seen a girl at school writing on blue paper. "Man, should we tell him?" he asked Rogue.  
Well, Ah dunno. Ah mean she really doesn't wahnt him ta know. But Ah feel bahd just leavin' him hangin' lahke that."  
"Vell, can you guys give me a hint?"  
Rogue smiled. "Yeah, go ask on of theh Brothahhood membahs." Rogue then turned around to walk off towards her room.  
"Vhat did she mean by zat?"  
Evan smiled. "Sorry, man, only one clue per sister."  
"But I only have one schwester!"  
"Exactly. Later!" With that, Evan ran off to go skating somewhere.  
Kurt turned towards the Professor, who had scanned Rogue's mind after gaining her permission. "I believe Rogue will not lead you astray. Go ask on of the Brotherhood members."  
"Okay, but I don't zink zey vill help." Kurt teleported all the way to the Brotherhood house, 'porting from rooftop to rooftop until he reached it.  
When he arrived, he knocked on their door a bit reluctantly. Fred answered it.  
"What do you want?"  
"Vell, I vas vondering if you knew anyone vho uses blue paper."  
Fred scratched his head, then shook it, about to slam the door in Kurt's face when a familiar feminine voice rang through the living room.  
"Fuzzy! I didn't know you were comin' over!"  
Both boys turned to find Denise Saylors standing there. Everyone called her Dee. She'd moved to Bayville about nine months ago. A few months after that, her parents disowned her because she'd told them she was proud of being a mutant. She was currently living with the Brotherhood, although she received lessons in controlling her powers from Hank, Logan, and Ororo. She was Lance's cousin, which was her reason for staying at the Brotherhood Boarding house. She felt a lot safer around Lance because he was family. She didn't wear her favorite outfit, but she wore her second favorite. Baggy cargos, a dark blue tank top, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and army tags. She was smiling as she walked over to the door.  
"I got it from here, Freddy." She turned to make sure the large mutant had left the room before turning back to Kurt. "So, what brings you to the neighborhood?"  
"Vell, I got a letter. Rogue told me to come ask one of you about it."  
Denise's smile had fallen. "A... letter?"  
"Ja. It's written on blue paper and ze handvriting seems familiar, but I can't figure out vho it's from."  
"Who do you want it to be from?"  
"I'm not sure. I mean, ze person that vrote it must care for me a lot. So, vhoever is fine."  
Denise sighed. "Kurt, there's something I should tell you."  
Kurt blinked. She never called him by his name unless it was very important. He stepped inside when she gestured for him to. She shut the door and walked over to sit on the couch. He followed, sitting beside her, facing her.  
"Vhat is it, Dee?"  
"I wrote it."  
"Vhat? You vrote vhat?"  
She smiled at that and pulled a blue piece of paper out of her pocket. "The letter silly. The reason the handwriting seems so familiar is because you copy my notes from English class. By the way, here's today's."  
Kurt took the folded paper and unfolded it. Sure enough, the English notes were written by the same person who wrote him the letter. He looked up at her.  
"You mean, you vrote me that letter? Vhy didn't you just tell me?"  
"Because I was scared to. I didn't know what you'd do, and not knowing how people will respond to such serious matters scares me beyond anything else. I mean, it was hard enough for me to write that. I bet you I started that letter five million times, but it never sounded right before."  
"In ze letter, you said you loved me."  
Denise turned a lovely shade of pink. Something the tomboy hadn't done for a long time. "Yeah, I did. Your point is?"  
"Is it true? Do you love me?"  
She looked up at him and saw nothing but curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah, Kurt, it's true."  
"Vhy?"  
She gave him a pointed glare. "I told you why in the letter. If you want another explanation though, because I just do."  
"Vell, vould you like to go out Friday night? Ve could go to the movies."  
She smiled. "That sounds good."  
Just then, they heard a jeep door slam. "DENISE!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY JEEP?!" Lance screamed sending a tremor through the house.  
Denise grinned, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck. "You mind getting me outta here. He ain't coolin' down anytime soon."  
Kurt nodded, grinning. He wrapped his arms around her as Lance threw the front door open. Denise waved to her cousin.  
"Bye Lancey-boy."  
Before Lance could lunge for his cousin, a familiar 'bamf' was heard as Kurt and Denise 'ported away. Lance coughed as the sulfuric brimstone smell reached his nose. He growled as Kitty entered behind him, smiling slightly.  
"Like, let it go, Lance. We'll get her back."  
"Yeah, and that elf too."  
Kitty giggled. "Yeah, and Kurt too." 


	2. Author's Note, Please Help

Okay, to all my reviewers, It's taking a while for me to post my stories because I'm having slight writer's block. I'm not sure what I should make happen in my stories. If you have any ideas, please feel free to suggest them. I' d love to know what you want to happen. I'll have the next chapters up soon if I get some ideas or some reviews. Thanks for waiting. Also, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing my stories. IceBlueRose, Goofn1, silhouette-Kitten, Animegirl11, Storm-Pietro, and orange flames. Ja Ne!  
Maeann 


End file.
